15 Minutes in heaven
by KehliePaige
Summary: While on his way with Rain OC  and Juliet OC  Sora gets a text from Roxas, talking about Kairi's party. Sora drags Rain and Juliet along with him and they all play 15 minutes in heaven. OCxRiku OCxSora Implied KairixAxel an Implied OCxRoxas


Rain's Pov

I was walking home with Juliet and my brother Sora, when Sora got a text on his phone. He took it out and I saw that the text was from none other than Roxas, but due to my dyslexia it looked more like it said Oraxs. I didn't even bother to read what Roxas had sent to Sora, knowing that I would only get to read the first couple of words before Sora was done and put away his phone. I'll just let me brothers have their little secret for now, I guess.

Sora sighed and I heard a garble of keys being hit and pushed as he messaged Roxas back something I didn't really care about. Before Sora could put his phone back his phone lit up and his ringtone went off, meaning Roxas had _already_ replied. _Wow Roxas texts like a girl,_ I thought to myself while scratching the back of my head, practically sweatdropping.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that the text was actually pretty long and as Sora read a grin started to grow on his face. It was a wide toothy grin that almost seemed to stretch across his whole face, so whatever Roxas said in that really long text made Sora really happy. Sora looked over at me and Juliet, who were skipping with our arms locked as a joke and said, "Kairi's having a party and we're going."

Juliet shrugged and said, "I don't really care Sor-thumb. Let's go then I guess."

I stopped skipping and looked at Sora, stomping my foot and saying, "I really wanted to get some sea-salt icecream, though!"

Sora said, "Roxas is there, he'll probably have one or two at the house. Just take one I guess."

I was still pouting and Juliet and Sora looked at each other, and Sora nodded to Juliet. Juliet went behind me and lifted me up, while Sora took my feet and they carried me the whole way to Kairi's house, dropping me when we got to the door mat. I was kicking the whole time, not relenting at all and kind of laughing to myself as Sora tried to make me feet stay still, and never actually got it to work.

Sora knocked at the door, while Juliet held onto me, to make sure I didn't go anywhere while we waited for someone to answer the door. The door swung open and on the other side was Namine, who looked at me and giggled said, "You actually got her to come? Must've took A LOT of work." She giggled again and open the door wide enough for us to all come in.

We were led into the basement of Kairi's house, which was usually a bare and bland room, but now was decorated with party decorations. I didn't really know most of the people that were in the room, but then I saw a familiar blonde sitting on the couch eating his favorite ice cream treat. I ran over to him and sat crossed legged in his lap, leaning back into him and he looked down at me wide eyed, the icecream never left his mouth.

He pulled the ice cream out of his mouth and said, "Hi Rain, I'm guessing Sora came with Juliet?"

I grabbed the ice cream out of his hand and put it in my mouth and he stared at it for a second with a sad look then I gave it back. He put it back in his mouth and I asked, "Yes he did, why was it so important that all three of us came?"

Roxas took the treat out of his mouth and handed it to me again, as I put it back in my mouth. He looked at me and said, "Kairi was really adamant that you and Sora came and then because there's more boys than girls she _needed _Juliet to come in order to balance it. But still some girls are going to have to go twice."

I looked at him confused as we traded off the ice cream again. He put it in his mouth and I asked, in my usual innocent and oblivious voice, "What do you mean some girls are going to have to go twice? Are we playing a game or something? I don't understand what your talking about."

We traded the ice cream and then he went to explain when all of the sudden Kairi shouted, "Seven minutes in heaven!"

I looked at him confused and we switched the icecream yet again. I asked, "Roxas? What is seven minutes in heaven? How do you only go to heaven for seven minutes? I'm so confus-."

Roxas stuffed the icecream in my mouth to get me to stop talking and then he laughed. We heard a giggle beside us and turned to see Namine looking at us and she said, "You two are the cutest siblings ever."

Namine walked away and Roxas explained, "Seven minutes in heaven is a game, Rain~drop. Although Kairi usually makes it last longer than that, I think she does fifteen minutes instead. The rules of the game are simple, first thing: gimme back my ice cream."

I handed back his ice cream and Kairi put a hat in front of my face and said, "Let's have the youngest of us go first."

I looked at the hat with confused look and turned to face Roxas, who took the ice cream out of his mouth and said, "You reach in the hat, no peeking and grab a piece of paper thats a random color."

I mouthed oh and Kairi laughed. I put my hand in the hat and rummaged around the hat for a bit and then picked a piece that seemed a little different from the rest. I pulled it out and it was a clear square of plastic and I looked at it confused. _Didn't Roxas said it had to be a color,_ I thought to myself.

I turned around to Roxas and asked, "What now?"

Roxas laughed and stood up, holding onto me so I didn't fall. Then he grabbed my hand and led me to the closet and opened it, motioning me to sit down. He then explained, "I'm going to get the person who had the other clear one. You sit here in the closet with them until I come back to get you, got it Rain?"

I asked him in my high-pitched voice, "One question. Since when was clear a color?"

Roxas laughed and said, "I was helping Kairi set up and we had too many guys that we needed to use a clear one, we ran out of construction paper."

He handed me the ice cream and pat the top of my head, then went on his way to go find the other person. He closed the door on his way out and it was all dark, scaring me because I'm terrified of the dark. I finished the whole ice cream and was just chewing on the stick when the door opened.

It opened too quick and I didn't see who it was, but I heard someone moving in the closet. I didn't know what I was supposed to do now, Roxas never told me what I was supposed to do while waiting for him.

I put my face into my knees and I didn't hear whoever it was coming closer to me. I was whispering to myself my lullaby to try and relax myself because of the dark. "I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go, and help us to be wise in times when we don't know," I half whispered and half sang to myself.

I heard someone lean forward and then something touch my cheek. I jumped and let out a quick squeek, completely scared. Then I heard a chuckle and a familiar voice say, "How come I never got that reaction before?"

I looked over completely happy and shouted, "Riku!"

I wrapped my arms around what I was pretty sure was his shoulders and then felt him shift, putting me in his lap. I stopped hugging him and playfully pushed him saying, "Meanie you scared me."

He laughed and said completely sarcastically, "Really! I had no clue. I mean you jumped so high you almost hit your head on the ceiling and screamed so loud I think everyone jumped, how could you have possibly been scared?"

I frowned and even though I couldn't exactly see Riku's face I know he was smirking to himself. I then realized we still had about ten minutes in the closet and then asked, "What are we supposed to do? Roxas says he's going to come back when times done, but he never told me what we're supposed to do."

Riku chuckled and said, "You seriously never heard of this game before?"

I shook my head and then realized that Riku woudn't be able to see it anyways. So I spoke up and said, "No not really." Then he laughed and I added, "What are you laughing about? Don't you think it would be worse if I actually _did_ know. You know including the fact that I'm technically five years old."

I had my arms wrapped around Riku's neck so I could feel that he shrugged and then said, "I guess it makes sense when you put it that way." Then he explained, "You do anything you want, really. Most people just kiss and make out when it's their time, but I honestly don't see you doing that. We can just do this the whole time, I don't really mind."

He leaned back a bit and I moved a little closer to him and let out a long exasperated 'oh' and then leaned forward and said, "So we do _this_?"

He went huh and I leaned forward a little more and our lips met. I obviously caught Riku by surprised, but after a short time he relaxed and put his hands around my waist. The kiss was sweet and wasn't too heated and when we pulled back for air, Riku put his forehead to mine.

I was smiling now and Riku jokingly said, "This is the first time the _you_ kissed _me_ and not the other way around."

I giggled and said, "Well you always beat me to it, maybe you should learn to be more patient. Wait how much time do we have left?"

Riku kissed me really quickly and said, "About two minutes now."

I smiled and said, "Can I say something?"

"Shoot."

"I'm glad I was in here with you, I would've been so scared if it was someone else."

Riku just chuckled and said, "Nothing to worry about, like I would've let anyone in the closet with you in the first place."

I giggled and said, "You're really possesive, aren't you?"

Riku chuckled and said, "Hey! I resemble that remark!"

I giggled and then I heard the door open and light fill up the closet. I heard Roxas just chuckle from the door way and I could see Riku's face now and he seemed to be glaring at Roxas. I leaned all the way back so I was practically lying on the floor and craned my neck to see Roxas. When I saw him I smiled and Kairi walked over and disappointedly asked, "You guys didn't do _anything_!"

Both Roxas and Riku chuckled and said simultaneously, "What were you expecting to happen, Kairi?"

I stood up and flicked the popsicle stick at Roxas, and it hit him in the back of the head. He turned around rubbing where the popsicle just hit and said, "You seriously ate the w_hole_ thing?"

I nodded and he laughed grabbing another one as we went back to the room everyon was in. This time when I was sitting in Roxas's lap Riku was right beside us, holding my hand. I kept stealing his ice cream, and he kept taking it back from me just like before and the game continued.

Juliet's Pov

Kairi walked over to me with the hat and said, "Your turn Juliet!"

Kairi was overly peppy today and I have no clue why, probably because her and Axel just had their time in the closet. I shook that thought out of my head and reached into the bag and for some reason I pulled out a rainbow piece of felt. I looked around for who had it, in the back of my head I was praying that it wasn't Marluxia. With the look on Kairi's face it seemed so.

I was so at lost looking at the expression on Kairi's face that I didn't realize that Sora had called my name. He nudged me and said, "Juliet you coming?"

I was confused and asked, "Where exactly?"

He held up his rainbow piece of felt and I mouthed out 'oh'. He offered me his hand and I took it as he led me over to the closet and Rain smiled in holding Roxas's hand. I looked at their hands and asked, "Why are you holding Rain's hands."

Roxas shrugged and said, "You know Rain. She'd probably get lost." Then he looked at Sora and said suggestively, "Keep it G rated please. Rain wants to open the door for you two and we don't want to be giving her nightmares."

Everyone laughed and Rain pouted then whined, "I'm _not _going to get a nightmare! And I'm not gonna get lo- never mind I probably will." We all laughed again and Roxas closed the door and Rain shouted through the closed door, "Don't forget that I'm counting!"

Sora laughed and said, "How much you wanna bet Rain and Roxas are sitting right by the door right now?"

I looked at him and said, "No bet cause you'll win. Hey! I have an idea!"

Sora looked at me, "What might this be?"

I got up and walked up to the door and leaned up on it punching it. It sounded like a body hitting the door and I did that for a couple of minutes till I heard Roxas say, "Though I said _G_ rated!"

Sora and I bursted into laughter as I sat down right beside him. Then I said to him, "And that is one thing that _you_ have to explain to Roxas."

"Why _me_!"

"He's _your_ nobody and I have to explain to Rain... wait nevermind I'm pretty sure that flew right over her head," I said, waving my hand over my head to describe it going over Rain's head.

Sora laughed and said, "Knowing Rain it probably did."

"I heard that! And for your information it didn't," I heard a tiny, bell-like voice say.

We laughed and then Sora shouted, "Eavesdroppers!"

"Try spelling it," Roxas taunted.

"R-O-X-A-S or it's alternate spelling R-A-I-N," I joked.

"Not our fault! Blame Riku! He's being a poophead and didn't want Roxas to sit on the couch anymore, so we _have_ to sit here." Sora and I laughed as Rain called Riku a poophead and then she added, "You got five more minutes! Make it last."

"I just realized something," Sora shouted, "Why are we letting the dyslexic keep track of time?"

"Meanie! And I'm not! Roxas is!"

We mouthed 'oh' and then Sora leaned a little closer and asked politely, "May I?"

I nodded and then our lips touched in a sweet kiss. We were both smiling into it and almost as if she planned it, Rain opened the door and shouted, "Time's up, lovebirds."

There was a flash of light and we looked over at Roxas, who just took a pic with his phone and sent it to someone. He looked at me and said, "What? Kate's not here and that was _perfect_ blackmail material."

Rain giggled and said, "You sound exactly like your girlfriend."

Rain's Pov

We all walked back into the room everyone was in and I got assualted by Kairi, who had the hat in her hand. Roxas looked at her confused and said, "Rain already went."

Kairi shrugged and said, "We're running out of girls and there's still some boys left."

Out of the corner of my eyes I thought I saw Riku glare at Kairi, but I reached in the hat to avoid Kairi being mad. I pulled out a black piece of paper folded into a crane and I saw a relieved smile on Roxas's face as he grabbed my hand.

He led me back to the closet, but this time he came in with me, closing the door behind us and turning the light. He said, "I think seeing the light on will make Riku feel a little better about us being in here together and all of that."

I nodded knowing how Riku could be and then there was a knock at the door and Riku said, "Roxas open the door for a second, I wanna say something real quick to Rain."

Roxas shrugged and said, "Whatever you want, man. But I have a girlfriend and Rain has you, I don't exactly think anything will be going on in here."

He opened the door and Riku walked in and said in my ear, "Kairi's making me watch the door since door boy's in it. So I'll be on the other side of that door."

"Okie," I said and then sat down on the floor and grabbed a shoe that was about five sizes to big and put it on and said, "Riku! Look I'm Sora!"

He laughed and then closed the door. Roxas stopped glaring once Riku left then he crawled over to me and said, "I really hate your boyfriend and just so you know the feeling is mutual."

I shrugged and said, "Yeah I know that it's pretty obvious and also the whole paopu fruit thing doesn't help things at all."

"He has such a thick head. He doesn't get the concept that you are my twin sister and I don't like you that way. Also I _never _will."

I started to tickle Roxas to get his mind off of this and he started to laugh loudly, kicked his fet hitting the door and said, "R-Rain, not cool! Quit it! Rain!"

Then I stopped and smiled a wide toothy grin at him and he rolled his eyes and said, "Your turn!"

Riku's Pov

I heard the door banging as Roxas was in the closet with Rain. Namine was sitting beside me drawing in her sketch pad. She looked up at me and saw the look on my face and said, "You know you can relax, it's Roxas. I guarantee you _nothing_ is going on in there right now and nothing will the whole time they're in."

I looked at her and said, "Then explain the banging."

Namine laughed and simply said, "Tickle fight." I shot her a confused look and she continued, "Her and Roxas always get into tickle fights. They tickle each other and see how long each other can last. The one, who gets tickled the longest without shouting stop, wins."

It sounded to me like something Namine made up really quick and didn't really sound like it was true. I looked back at the door and then to the clock, they still had around ten minutes left in the closet. It felt like they were in it for a half hour but they were only in for five minutes, this is going to take a lot of self control.

Then I heard Roxas say, "Your turn!" _Rain's turn for what,_ I thought to myself. I was furious I'll admit and as much as I wanted to just open the door I knew I wasn't allowed to do so. I just balled my hand up into a fist and punched the floor.

I heard Namine giggle and she showed me her drawing. It was me with a huge head and steam coming out of my ears as I had a really pissed off look on my face, staring at a closed door. She giggled again and said, "That's what you look like right now. I already told you, nothing is going to go on in that closet until they walk out."

"Yeah right," I mumbled under my breath, looking back at the clock. They had five more minutes now and I felt a little relieved knowing that half their time was up and so far nothing too bad had happened.

Just when they had two minutes left I heard Rain shout, "R-Roxas! Stop it! Not funny! R-Roxas! Roxas!"

After that I couldn't hold it in anymore and I stood up. Namine grabbed my arm and I turned back to her. She held up five fingers and counted down. When all five fingers were down she let go of my arm and I opened the door and Rain looked at me with a huge grin on her face. Namine was right they _were_ in a tickle fight.

Roxas glared at me and said, "Looks like someone was expecting some incest to be going on in this closet. As I said before Riku you can chill she's _my sister_!"

Rain's Pov

"First of all, what is insiscest? Secondly, I'm pretty sure me and Roxas would never do that. Last of all, I wouldn't be with you if I liked Roxas."

Roxas rolled his eyes and then said, "First, it's pronounced incest. say it with me."

"Incest," we said together. Then I added, "Oh.."

Roxas laughed and continued, "We're going to keep you innocent and not explain it, right Riku?"

Riku nodded his head and said, "Yeah, and I guess I'll apologize, Roxas."

I said, "Yay! Riku doesn't think that we did insiscests now!"

Roxas said, "Rain you're so frustrating."

I mimicked, "Rain you're so frusteratering."

Roxas facepalmed and said, "Let's take this one syllable at a time okay?"

"Okie!"

"Fru-"

"Fru-"

"Stra-"

"Stra-"

"Ting."

"Ting."

"Now all together!"

"Frusteratering!"

"I give up!"


End file.
